Finally
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Buat Hinata, masa SMA itu berarti punya sahabat cowok yang nyebelin tapi mampu bikin dia tertawa, Gaara. /GaaHina fanfiksi untuk GHOST 2013/ RnR?


Hinata menatap sosok sahabatnya yang sedang memetik gitar di hadapannya itu. Terkesima, mungkin satu kata yang tepat untuknya ketika melihat Gaara dengan lihai memainkan alat musik petik itu diiringi lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

Suara Gaara yang berat memenuhi seisi ruang kelas yang juga begitu hening. Musikalisasi puisi pada subjek Sastra Indonesia memang menjadi pelajaran yang menarik bagi seluruh siswa.

Mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, Hinata bertepuk tangan ketika Gaara selesai. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Gaara yang kembali ke tempat duduknya, menggumamkan "keren" saat pemuda itu melewatinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum maju ke depan, bersiap untuk membawakan sebuah puisi yang juga akan dinyanyikannya nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Fiksi oleh Dae Uchiha**_

_**Finally**_

_**Standard warning applied**_

_**Untuk GHOST Event 2013  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lagu kamu bagus."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, menoleh untuk menatap Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, dan kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan kelas, sementara Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tetesan air yang jatuh dari atap. Kelas mereka memang agak jauh dan terpisah dari gedung-gedung lain. "Aku laper," keluhnya.

"Mau ke kantin?"

"Hujan." Hinata menengadah untuk menatap langit. Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Pegang leherku."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, namun menuruti kemauan Gaara yang sudah berdiri menghadap dirinya. Diulurkannya tangan untuk melingkari leher pemuda itu, sementara Gaara meletakkan tangannya di leher dan lekukan lutut Hinata, kemudian mengangkat gadis itu.

"Gaara!" Hinata memekik, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Gadis itu sedikit panik saat Gaara melangkahkan diri menerobos hujan dengan Hinata di gendongannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti berhenti di daerah dekat kantin yang sepi, kemudian menurunkan Hinata. Wajah Hinata masih memerah, mengacak pelan rambutnya yang terkena air. "Sama aja, 'kan, kita basah," gerutu gadis itu.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. "Kamu lumayan berat lho. Kapok ah, gendong kamu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke kantin untuk membeli camilan dan _soft drink_. Saat mereka keluar dari kantin yang ramai, hujan telah mereda.

"Hoi, Gaara!"

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa. Segerombolan cowok IPA yang duduk di tangga. Hinata tidak mengenal mereka, tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara menyahut malas.

"Pacaran melulu," ledek salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut cokelat, membuat Hinata dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ketika anak itu memerhatikannya.

"Apa urusannya sama kalian?" Gaara berkata dengan nyeleneh, tak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan ucapan anak-anak itu.

Hinata menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak suka digoda sama orang yang bahkan nggak dia kenal. "Nyebelin," gerutunya ketika Gaara mengejar langkah Hinata.

Gaara tertawa pelan, "Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Santai aja, lagi."

Mereka duduk di depan kelas yang sepi karena teman-teman yang malas keluar bergerombol di dalam kelas.

"Kamu mau?" Hinata menawarkan sebungkus keripik singkong bermerek _Lays_ yang dibelinya.

"Nggak, aku nggak suka makan makanan penuh bahan pengawet kayak gitu."

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menyipitkan matanya yang bulat. Diambilnya sebuah keripik dan disodorkannya pada Gaara, "Coba aja," desak Hinata.

Gaara menerima suapan dari Hinata.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nggak ah."

"Atau mau kusuapi lagi?" Gadis itu menggoda, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Dasar."

"Hehehe," Hinata kembali tertawa.

Bersahabat dengan Sabaku Gaara mampu menjungkirbalikkan dunia Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok pemalunya perlahan terkikis ketika ia mulai berteman dengan _bad boy_ SMA-nya itu (meski Gaara sendiri merasa tersinggung dikatakan _bad boy_ dan menolak julukan itu, menutup mata atas peraturan sekolah yang sering dilanggarnya).

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak terlalu 'jahat', malah bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok yang baik, jika saja ia tak menindik telinganya seperti Pein, kakak kelas berandal mereka, dan tak ada _tattoo_ 'Ai' di keningnya, kesan _bad boy_ itu pasti hilang. Tentu saja bukan Pein yang ditirunya, melainkan sosok boyband dari negeri _ginseng_, G-Dragon.

Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata merasa cocok bersahabat dengan Gaara, meskipun beberapa temannya menentang persahabatan itu.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan itu membuat baik Hinata ataupun Gaara menoleh. "Apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ino lagi ngegodain Sasuke tuh! Nyebelin banget di kelas."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, "Eh, tapi di antara kita, cuman kamu aja lho yang belum pernah nyoba godain cowok. Kamu nggak mau nyoba?"

Hinata mengangkat alis. Teman-teman satu kelasnya memang sudah seperti sebuah keluarga, dan acara goda-menggoda itu sudah menjadi rutin, tanpa ada satupun pihak yang tersinggung ataupun menganggapnya serius. Diliriknya sosok berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya, "Aku godain Gaara deh."

"Coba aja."

Ditantang seperti itu oleh Gaara, Hinata jadi memberanikan dirinya, "Gaara, aku suka lho, sama kamu. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Seringai, lalu, "Iya, boleh juga."

"Gaara~!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, sementara Sakura tertawa keras karena reaksi Gaara. "Gaara nggak asyik, nggak bisa digodain!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's territory**: Percaya atau nggak, semua kejadian di atas beneran kejadian. Haha. Intinya, _based on true story_-lah. :P (meski entah kenapa pas semua terjadi ga ngerasain unsur _romance_ sama sekali sih)

_Fluff_ ga sih namanya? Dan _romance_-nya kerasa gak? /bingung/

Judulnya mungkin ga nyambung, tapi tau lagu G-Dragon yang Finally-kah? Sahabatku yang 'jadi' Gaara suka banget sama lagunya itu ...

-dae-


End file.
